Miss Dragon Slayer
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: From the disappearance of the dragons, Lucy Heartfilia reappeared in Earthland not knowing what to do. When she sets off on her journey, she discovers friends and enemies. Or maybe even love? Lucy x Harem.
1. We'll Be Back

**Title:** Miss Dragon Slayer

**Summary:** _From the disappearance of the dragons, Lucy Heartfilia reappeared in Earthland not knowing what to do. When she sets off on her journey, she discovers friends and enemies. Or maybe even love? Lucy x Harem._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 1:** We'll Be Back

* * *

From a distance, the dragons sat watching their beloved princess train. Every each one of them remembering the day they started training her.

Lucy had her fists raised in the air throwing punches and kicks. She jumped into mid-air, successfully doing a spinning kick.

"Lucy!" A voice called from behind.

"What is it, Ria-san?"

"Could you stop training for bit and come here for a sec." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Lucy relaxed and turned around. She walked to where all the dragons were gathered.

"What's going on?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow. A woman in her early twenties stepped out and approached Lucy. She had neon green eyes and light brown hair.

"Lucy, we have something very important to tell you." The woman had a gentle yet serious expression. Lucy looked at the dragons worriedly and nodded. "What is it, Chilla?"

Chilla exchanged some looks with the other dragons before taking a deep breath. "We don't have enough time, so-"

"What do you mean you don't have enough time? Really? What's going on?"

Another person stepped out and stood next to Chilla. He had midnight black hair, piercing violet eyes and an emotionless face. "Lucy-sama, please hear us out. Your mother wouldn't be pleased to know her daughter is being rude."

Lucy stiffed but stayed silent. "Your mother...we waited until you were old enough to hear this, and it seems it's time."

All the dragons transformed into their human forms and joined Chilla and the other male. "We don't have enough time to explain the entire story, but we hope you understand. Our time is nearing it's end, but you, you're capable of passing through. You're strong enough to get through, but us dragons cannot. Also, your mother wanted us to hand this over to you."

The violet-eyed male handed Lucy a golden dragon pendant. Lucy clutched the necklace to her chest, over her heart, and stared at it dearly. "What's this?"

"This necklace holds unimaginable energy, surpassing Zeref's power. It is used for emergencies only. Use this when you're in danger and it'll defeat any person you consider an enemy. But be warned, never use it constantly, if you do it'll consume darkness. Once the pendant holds darkness, the world would in great danger."

Lucy nodded and put on the necklace. "I understand, but will I ever met you again?" She asked desperately. Everyone smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't leave our Princess alone."

A bright, golden light shimmered under everyone. Lucy panicked and looked at the dragons. "Don't worry, Lucy. We'll be back soon but in time, don't forget us. But for now, you'll have to live out your life. Bye our dearest Princess." They all said in unsion before the light faded and everyone disappeared.

Lucy stared where they once stood and cried her heart out. "Bye, everyone." She sobbed loudly and clutched the necklace. "Thank you so much, Mother! I love it!"

Lucy sat there and cried for hours before her tears could run no more. She hiccuped every now and then until sleep consumed her. _I hope we meet again soon._ Her last thought before losing consiciousness.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Like? Love? Hate?**

**Let me know what you think and please review! (:**

**:Also, Lucy is an Elemental Dragon Slayer.**

**Minna~! :3**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	2. Earthland

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 2: **Earthland

* * *

Lucy twitched and groaned as the sunlight touched her face. "Go away." She turned over but the light still shone in her face. Agitated, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wha-"

There was a stream nearby, following up to a mini waterfall and lush, green grass. Trees towered over her, making her feel like a miget. Birds sang a sweet, relaxing lullaby while the wind lightly blew.

"Where am I?"

Lucy started panicking and jumped up, running into circles, flailing her arms. Not watching her surroundings, she bumped into a tree. "Ouch!" She rubbed her nose and walked around.

"I should tell...nevermind. I forgot they disappeared, but how many days ago was that?" Lucy sighed.

"I guess this is what Shados meant when he said I have live my life. I guess I was transported to another world since I everything is strange. Now that I think about it, I wonder where they are and what they're doing. I hope they're alright."

Lucy explored the forest, meeting forest animals here and there. She reached a clearing on a cliff, exposing to her the landscape of an unfamiliar place. "Wow~! It's beautiful." The scenery was breathtaking.

The crunch of a branch broke her out of her trance. Her eyes narrowed as she took a battle stance. "Who's there?"

Receiving no answer, she walked closer to the sound. The bushes rustled again making Lucy clench her jaw and fists. "Come out you coward!" The bushes stopped shaking and silence filled the air.

Lucy growled silently before advancing on the bush, moving stealthily. She launched a fist at the bush and jumped it. A small figure dodged the fist and ran into a random direction. Lucy followed the figure until it jumped into another bush yet again.

_What's up with this thing? Always running into bushes. It's like the most obvious place to be found._ She thought while rolling her eyes. Instead of punching, she ran at full speed and tackled the bush.

The figure ran into the opening and Lucy narrowed her eyes at it before her eyes widen. She was chasing a freakin' rabbit! Lucy stood up and stared at the white rabbit. _So, all this time I've been chasing a lousing rabbit. Great, I wasted all that time for this._ Lucy facepalmed.

The rabbit stared back at her before hopping straight forward. It stopped at few feet and stared at her again as if urging her to follow it. Lucy raised an eyebrow and slowly strided. She followed the rabbit until a variety of noises reached her sensitive ears.

In the distance, she saw what looked like a city. She stopped only to notice the rabbit isn't anywhere to be found. _Weird. I wonder where that rabbit went._ Lucy shrugged and walked into the city.

Everywhere she went adults and children were laughing, smiling, and having fun. Lucy smiled sadly remembering the days she has with her mother before she passed away._ I miss you, Mother._ Lucy thought as her eyes watered. She shook her head and focused on walking.

Not knowing where to go, she stopped and looked around the street. Lucy sighed and hung her head low. Where is she going to live. And how is she going to make money. _I wish they were here to help me. _She thought.

Lucy took a seat on the bench in the park and leaned back, gazing at the sky. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. All the events before took a huge toll on her.

"Ahem!" She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Lucy opened her eyes, stood up, and looked at the person. The man looked to be in his teens. He had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't mean to scare you but, uh, you see, I just wanted to take a seat beside you." The male chuckled lightly. Lucy shyly nodded and sat down with the man.

"Hey, my name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said raising her hand.

"Hello, the name's Isamu. Isamu Kano." Alden shook her hand. "I've never seen you heard before. Are you new?" Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah, I barely arrived here a while ago."

"Would you like for me to show you around? I mean you could get lost since you're new to this town." Isamu smiled. Lucy smiled back and nodded.

"Sure. Want to start now? 'Cause we do have a lot of time."

"Okay, let's go." They stood up and walked around town. Along the way, they laughing and became friends. During the end of the tour, it was almost past 1 o' clock.

"It was great hanging out with you, Isamu. Thanks for the tour!" Lucy beamed. Isamu smiled and nudged her gently.

"You, too. I'm glad we got to hang out. And your welcome."

"I hope we can hang out sometime again."

"Yeah, but I have to go. Bye, Lucy!" Isamu yelled out in the distance. "Bye!" Lucy waved and giggled lightly.

"At least I've made a friend on the first day." Lucy sat in the park thinking about the one place that bugged her mind. Fairy Tail. _Isamu did say it is a guild, so if I join then I get get money and get an apartment._ Lucy thought happily.

"I should head there now." Lucy walked into the direction Isamu showed her and a few minutes later she was in front of the guild. _This is it._

"Well, here goes nothing." Lucy pushed open the doors.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**This chapter sucks! -.-**

**Please review! Also, the character Isamu isn't going to be a main character, just a minor.**

**Minna~! :3**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	3. Fairy Tail and New Friends

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 3:** Fairy Tail and New Friends

* * *

Lucy pushed open the gigantic doors and stepped in. Everyone was either fighting, chatting, or drinking. Suddenly, a table came flying her way, hitting her head. "Kyaa!" She hit the the floor with a loud thud.

Lucy rubbed her head and groaned. _What the heck was that?_ She thought getting up. She looked around and noticed no one even acknowledged her. Everyone was either fighting, chatting, drinking, or walking around.

"What's up with this guild?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" A voice suddenly spoke up behind her. Lucy jolted and twirled around, almost shoving the person over.

"W-wha? Are you talking to me?" Lucy asked. The person smiled and shook their head.

"Hai. Who are you?"

"Um, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy shook the persons hand and gave a small smile.

"Hello, Lucy. My name is Mirajane Stratuss."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mirajane."

"Now then, what's your business here in Fairy Tail?" Mira asked, clasping her hands.

Lucy rubbed her nape and observed the building. "I've decided to join this guild. I'm new around here and this is the closest I've come so far."

Mira smiled wholeheartly and outstretched her arm. "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

Suddenly a chair came flying out of nowhere, and just like Lucy, it hit Mira's face. Blood spurt out her nose as she collapsed. Lucy's eyes widen before crouching next to the fallen woman.

"Are you okay?" Mira smiled faintly before passing out.

The building rumbled and out of nowhere, an enormous black figure slammed their fist down, shouting out, "Shut up, brats!"

Everyone settled down and looked up to the figure. The figure then shrunk down into a small, tiny old man. Lucy's jaw dropped, her eyes almost bludging out their sockets. "D-did it just shrink into a tiny old man?" She asked no one particular.

"Master! We have a new member joining us?" Mira said, suddenly looking okay.

Mutters and whispers were heard around, but Lucy could hear him loud and clear. Master raised an eyebrow and sat on the bar.

"And who might it be?"

Mira grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to Master. "Here she is!"

Lucy blinked and bent down to shake his hand. "Hey, there. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I would love to join your guild!" She smiled. Master greeted her back and smiled cheekily. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

Suddenly a pink blur rushed through and got into Lucy's face. "Fight me!" Lucy backed away and raised an eyebrow.

"Fight you? Well, I'm sor-"

"Come on, Luigi!"

"Hey! My name's Lucy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Luigi. Now fight me!" Natsu clenched a fist, already lighted up with flames.

Lucy growled and narrowed her eyes. "For the last time, my name is Lucy, L-U-C-Y! Got that?"

Before Natsu could utter another word, a red-haired woman smacked him from behind. "Natsu!" Natsu cowered in fear and rubbed his nape. "Oh, hey, E-Erza?"

"Do I hear fighting? And with the new member?"

"N-no!" He squeaked out and hid behind a shirtless black-haired male, who also was cowering in fear. The woman glared at them before turning to Lucy with a calm demeanor.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. Also, the he's Natsu Dragneel." The red smiled and turned around to glare at the two males. "I don't want to hear nor see fighting. Got it?"

They both squeaked out a tiny, "Yes!" and scrambled away. The shirtless man then walked up to Lucy.

"Hey there, Lucy. My name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He smiled and they both shook hands. Lucy smiled but tensed up when she felt a eerie aura behind her. She turned her head to see an angry dark-haired woman with huge curled hair, reaching her shoulders.

"Don't mind her. She's always doing that whenever a girl talks with me. Her name's Juvia Lockster." Gray said.

Lucy nodded and waved at her nervously, which only made her glared more. Natsu walked up to Lucy and got into her face. **(A/N: Not **_that_ **way.)**

"Oi, Luigi! Let's fight!"

Lucy's eyes twitched and her happy facade fell. "I'm not gonna bother to tell you again! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!"

Everyone walked into a clearing behind the guild and starting placing bets, which was totally bias because they mostly voted for Natsu. Lucy crossed her arms while Natsu grinned.

"That's not fair!"

"Sorry Lucy?" Mira smiled weakly along with rest of the guild, excluding some members. Lucy frowned slightly before taking a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes at Natsu before crouching into a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm fired up!" With that, Natsu and Lucy lunged at each other.

"_**Karyū no Tekken **_(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" A flaming fist was sent towards Lucy's head but was effectively dodged.

"Well, if it isn't Salamander's signature move." Lucy stated as prepared her first attack.

"**_Hakuryū no Hōkō _**(White Dragon's Roar)!" A blinding light emitted from her mouth. Many gasps were heard among the guild members.

Natsu dodged the attacked and countered an attack of his own. "**_Karyū no Hōkō _**(Fire Dragon's Roar)!"

Lucy smirked and didn't make an effort to move. Everyone panicked and shouted at her to move. Nearly almost getting burnt, Lucy inhaled the huge fireball, swallowing it whole. She wiped her mouth and smirked wider. "Aha~! It's good to get re-energized."

Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws dropped, especially the dragon slayers. "You use Dragon Slaying Magic?!" Lucy winced in pain and rubbed her ear.

"Ow! Yeah, what's the big deal? And you don't have to yell so loud." She sighed and focused on the battle. "Nevermind that. Let's get back to the battle."

Natsu snapped out of it and clenched his fists. "**_Guren Karyū Ken _**(Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist)!"

"Crimson Lotus: Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Claw!" Lucy synced his movements.

Both opponents lunged at each other again as everyone braced themselves for most explosive and destructive attack. Their fists connected and a huge boom echoed cut through the air. Everyone jaws hit the ground as they gazed at the mess. Debris raining down along with tiny sparks and flames. A mass of smoke clouded around the battlefield.

Once the smoked cleared, a huge crater was seen where Lucy and Natsu formally were. Everyone looked around for them, trying to pin point their location.

"Where'd they go?" A short bluenette asked.

Movement was heard behind them following with an explosion. The Master's eyes widen as everyone turned around to see Natsu and Lucy in a heated battle near the guild.

"**_Karyū no Yokugeki _**(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!"

"**___Tetsuryūkon _**(Iron Dragon's Club)!"

"**_Karyū no Kagizume _**(Fire Dragon's Claw)!"

"**_Tenryū no Hōkō _**(Sky Dragon's Roar)!"

Both Dragon Slayers stood their guard, both battered, tired, and injured. Panting heavily, Lucy pointed a finger at Natsu. "I'm not giving up, Salamander!"

"Neither am I!"

They struggled to move but resulted in stumbling over. Lucy stood up weakly, and staggered over to Natsu. "Well, looks like I own the fight." She outstretched her hand and helped him up into a sitting position. Sensing the silence, Lucy looked up to see everyone with their mouths agape and disbelief written in their face.

"Um, we need help here." A young, small bluenette was the first who snapped out it and ran over.

"Gomen!" She bowed then leaned next to Natsu, casting her healing spell. "Hold still, Natsu-san."

Just then everyone rushed over and bombarded her with questions. Lucy covered her ears and shouted, "One at a time!" Everything went silence then a male with many piercings spoke up.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" Hundreds of curious eyes stared at her. Lucy sighed and leaned on one leg.

"Technically, it's not 'a Dragon Slayer', but I guess you could say I use all the elements." Lucy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You mean an Elemental Dragon Slayer?" A small petite bluenette asked. Lucy nodded.

"Do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked once he was fully healed. Lucy nodded once again.

"Yes, you're raised by Igneel am I correct?"

"Do you know where he is?" Natsu asked quickly.

"Yes, they're all resting in the Dragon World." Lucy said and glanced at Gajeel and Wendy. "Also, Grandeeney and Metalicana."

Wendy sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm glad they're safe. Thank you, Lucy-san." Lucy blinked then smiled.

Master cleared his throat and walked in front of the crowd. "We're glad to have you here, Lucy. Now then...that's mean's we have 5 Dragon Slayers!"

Everyone cheered then a drunk brown haired woman raised a barrel, shouting out, "Let's party!"

Lucy stared at everyone and smiled. She was glad she join this guild in the first guild. They seem to have grown to like her already and her with them.

"Come on, Lu-chan!" The bluenette yelled, waving her hand. "Is it alright if I call you Lu-chan?" Lucy nodded and sat next her. They began chatting, instantly becoming best friends, or more like sisters.

_I'm glad I met Fairy Tail._ Lucy thought as she watched everyone party their heart's content.

* * *

**Yes! Finally finished and updated! Sorry if I took so long updating! So, now what do you think?**

**Please review, favorite, or follow my story! I would very much appreciate it! :)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Minna~! ^.^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	4. Nicknames and A Brother?

**(A/N: **Oh, and for a heads up, Laxus doesn't have a larmica injected, but trained by an actual dragon. Don't worry, he still has the same power level and other stuff.**)**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 4: **Nicknames and A Brother?

* * *

Lucy sighed and rubbed her head. They partied hard last night and she got dragged into the worse situations yet. _I think it's best not to party so hard._ She thought as last night's events flashed in her mind.

**~Yesterday Night~**

Lucy had just finished her conversation with her best friend, Levy, about books and other necessities. Cana then staggered up to the two and held a keg in her hand. "Hey, Lucy. Let's go have a drink." She asked but Lucy shook her head. "No thanks. I don't drink."

Cana shoved a can of beer into her hands and grinned. "Well, today's the day you will." Lucy stared at her bewildered and hesitantly examined the bottle. "Come on, Lucy! You can do it!"

Levy gave her a worried look but continued watching.

Lucy gazed around and saw everyone drinking, or either passed out. Even Erza was drinking! She sighed, took a deep breath, and brought the rim to her lips.

Taking a gulp, the tasteless, yucky liquid ran down her throat, a burning sensation intensified. Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust and lick her lips in distaste. Cana grinned wider and slapped her back.

"Good girl!" She said in slurred voice. After some time, she started to get vertiginous, lightheaded.

"I'm gonna go somewhere else." Lucy said, leaving behind Levy and Cana.

She walked through the crowd, occasionally bumping into people. Her vision blurred, making it hard to see. Suddenly she bumped into something hard and looked up to see a blonde male.

"Who are you?"

He gave her gruff expression and snorted. "The newbie, ne? I've heard there was a new member, but never thought you'd be ignorant. Trying to start something?"

"Newbie? Ignorant? I may be new to this guild, but my name is Lucy!" Lucy stood up and glared at him. Laxus raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Talking back? I'm starting to admire your bravey, Blondie." Lucy's eye twitched. "Did I say something wrong, _Blondie_?"

Lucy puffed her cheeks and hardened her glare. "First newbie then blondie? I'm not some person you can name one after another." Laxus chuckled and turned around, walking throught the crowd.

"Whatever, Blondie."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and continued her way. That guy seemed very familiar but she couldn't think straight even with a little consumation of alcohol. _Who is that guy? He seems very familiar. Ugh, I guess I'll to figure that out later._ She thought.

When she got to a table, she sat down and place her face in her hands. "Now, let's see. What to do?" She mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Mira suddenly popped up. Lucy flinched but kept her composure.

"No, just thinking." Lucy sighed and squinted her eyes. "Is there anything to do around here? Like, instead of partying, chatting, and drinking I mean."

"Yeah, there's karaoke-"

The spiky black haired male with piercing then jumped up on stage wearing a white tuxedo, shades, a white fedora, and a guitar in hand. "This is my new song! Gihi!"

Mira grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her backstage to get more piece and quiet. She began listing off all the activities, counting her fingers. "...and then there's cosplaying."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Cosplaying? What's that?"

"You don't know?" Mira asked, pretty shocked.

"Well, yeah, I'm from the Dragon Realm. I don't know much about Earthland's traditions." Lucy reasoned, shrugging. Mira nodded and smiled.

"Instead of explaining, I'll show you." Mira brought out a bunny suit and told Lucy to try it on which she did.

"So, this is what cosplaying is?" Lucy asked, doing poses in a mirror, checking out the outfit.

"Yep, so-"

Natsu and Gray then came running in covering their ears. "Ahh! Make him stop singing!" They screamed, but suddenly bumped into Lucy.

Lucy stumbled back onto stage behind the black haired male. She landed on her butt, then slowly rubbing it to sooth the pain. "What's their problem?" She growled lowly.

"Gihi! Bunny-girl is joining me?" Lucy's eye widen.

"B-bunny-girl?"

Instead of respond back, the male started singing.

..

"_BACHIBACHI hibana chirashite Kobushi o majieta AITSU mo_

_Itsu kara ka So tagai no yume Ki ni natte ta ki ga tsuiteita_

_Kami wa nabiite mo Ore wa nabikane-e_

_BIMYOU na kyouri ni Tokidoki DOKIDOKI shite iru ze!_"

..

Lucy covered her ears and clenched her teeth. _Damn! Does this guy not know how to sing?! _She thought. This must be worst for all the Dragon Slayers which she doesn't know who.

"Stop playing Metal Freak!" Natsu shouted, fire spewing out his mouth.

"Yeah!" Gray raised his fist.

..

"_Yasashisa to iu SUITSU dake ja hinketsu sa Tetsubun hokyouu wa MASUTO_

_Hara ga heccha tatakaene-e itazura wa KYUUTO na honno sa!_"

..

A riot was going on in the background, but the singing male was oblivious.

By now, Lucy emitted a deadly aura, her eyes narrowed at the male. Taking slow steady steps, she clenched her fists. She tapped his shoulder, making the horrendous music stop.

The guild quiet down, watching the scene intently.

"What is it, Bunn-" He stopped in mid-sentence, for he was punched to the wall.

The guild's eyes widen, their jaws dropping. The silence was almost suffocating.

Lucy 'hmph'-ed and walked off backstage. She found Mira standing rigid, her jaw slack. "Hey, Mira, dear. Close your mouth, flies with attract."

"H-heh, ne, L-lucy?" Mira asked, smiling softly yet tense.

"Hm?" Lucy nodded her head, telling her she's listening.

"A-are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, giving Mira a look. Mira shook her head.

"Oh no! No reason, it's just that you suddenly punched Gajeel."

"Who's Gajeel?"

"Oh, he's the person you've punched. His name is Gajeel Redfox." Mira stated.

"Gajeel, ne? Well, he's my new play-mate." Lucy said, shrugging.

"E-eh?!" Eveyone shrieked. "Play-mate?"

Lucy smirked and chuckled lowly. "He would make a good sparring partner, right? An don't tell me you were all thinking _that_ way."

Everyone shook their head, still stunned about the scene. The rumble from the impact earlier moved until Gajeel emerged. He pointed a finger at Lucy.

"You? Did you just punch me?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Everyone shuddered, expection _some people_.

"It's not nice to point fingers you know. And, yes, I punched you. Got a problem?" Lucy stared.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and stormed out of the guild. Everyone stood their shocked for the third time that day. Lucy just shrugged and changed out of the outfit behind the curtain. She came out wearing her normal attire.

Then a male with a blue mask came up to her, his tongue hanging out showing his Fairy Tail mark. "Never expected you to do that, Cosplayer Queen."

"Cosplayer Queen?!" Lucy screeched.

"Yup, your new name." Bickslow then walked off.

Lucy shook her head as the females crowded around her. "Are you serious? I already have enough nicknames, but they insist to call me whatever they want." She muttered to herself.

"Looks like your famous around here even for a new member. Especially with some males." Mira sighed dreamily, hearts in her eyes.

Lucy sweatdropped and turned to the rest. "Does she always do this?"

"Pretty much." They sweatdropped also.

"I think I'm going to go home now." Lucy shrugged.

"But Lu-chan~! This is a welcoming party and you want to leave. That's mean." Levy whined, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Sorry guys, but I went through a rough time this morning. I feel awfully tired."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Lucy." Everyone had a depressed aura while looking down.

Lucy sweatdropped again, and walked out the guild.

* * *

**~Present~**

"Now that I think about it that blonde guy seemed every familiar, especially his scent." Lucy muttered, tapping her chin. "Maybe ask someone at the guild today."

She got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to the guild.

"What did you say, Ash Brain?!"

"I should say the same to you!"

Lucy smirked and chuckled. "Still noisy as ever, huh, Fairy Tail." She kicked open the doors and marched up to the bar.

"Hey, Lucy. What can I get you?" Mira asked in her usual sweet, innocent façade.

"Hm, no thanks, Mira. I'm fine." Lucy squinted her eyes. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Mira leaned over the counter.

"Well, I've been wondering who was that blonde guy last night. I didn't see him when I joined."

Mira gasped, a glinted in her eyes. "Oh, he's Laxus Dreyar. He's the Master's grandson."

Lucy froze in her seat, her eyes wide, mouth agape. _Laxus Dreyar..._ This name replayed in her mind like a broken record. "L-l-laxus D-dreyar?"

"Um, are you okay, Lucy? You look pale." Mira asked worriedly.

"Is Master in his office?" Lucy asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. Just need to talk with him." Lucy stood up. "See you later, Mira."

Mira stared at her back, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the door until she heard a distant, "Come in." and entered. Master looked up from his paper work, and was surprised to see Lucy.

"My child, what's wrong?" Worry evident in his voice. Lucy shook her head and took a seat.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I've got something to ask you." Master nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, you know about the history of Dragon Slayers, right?"

Master raised an eyebrow, glancing questioningly. "If my memory serves me right, yes, but apparently not so much."

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but your grandson Laxus is actually my brother."

* * *

**Mwahaha! You probably never thought that would happen, right? Well, yeah, I decided to add a sibling relationship. Nothing wrong with that, right?**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, favorite, or follow my story!**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	5. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail._

Chapter 5: Reunited

* * *

"W-W-WHAT?!" Master shouted in disbelief.

Lucy rubbed her ears, glaring at him. "Ouch! Could you be anyaroundr, old man? Not that I would like it." She mutter the last part.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Well, it all started..."

**~Flashback~**

Lucy, at the age of reassuringly was wondering around the forest. Tears freely escaped. "Where's mommy?" She sobbed, sniffing. Lightning roared in the sky, dark clouds forming in every direction. She tripped on a root and got a scrape on her knee.

Lucy cried louder, laying in the dirt mixed with brink of blood. A roar was heard in the distance and the lightning clashed louder making poor Lucy more frightened. The bush next to her rustled and a groan emitted from it.

"Ugh, stupid dragon." The voice grumbled. "And who's crying?!" A blonde haired kid stepped out of the bush rubbing his head. He looked at Lucy who was hiccuping and walked up to her. "She looks very familiar. But it can't be _her_." He quietly muttered.

"What are you doing out here kid?" He asked.

"I-I'm lo-oking for m-my momm-y." Lucy quietly wailed. The boy then glance at her knee and grimaced. He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her knee, making Lucy winced a little.

"You know, you should be out here like that. It's dangerous." He warned. Lucy glanced at the ground in shame. He sighed and picked her up. "Now where do you live?"

Lucy didn't answer, her eyes suddenly drooping. The boy sighed and carried her off into the direction of the nearest village. When they arrived, he dropped her off at the hospital and stood next to her.

"Well, this is your drop off." He proped her down on her feet and looked at her. "Take care little kiddo." Lucy watched as he walked off and disappear into the forest.

**~One year later~**

"Hey, mama." Lucy and her mother were out in the field enjoying the flowers, sitting in the middle of the field.

"Yes, my darling."

Lucy dropped her flowers and looked at Layla. "Do I have a nii-san?" Layla was taken back and glanced at her daughter with worried eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I met this boy. He looked like papa." Lucy stared at her palms, the events flashing in her mind. Layla sighed and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Do you know his name?"

"No," Lucy muttered quietly. "He took off into the forest."

"Mama, do I really have a nii-san?" She asked again.

Layla was hesitant but answered carefully. "Yes, dear."

"Where is he, mama? Can I see him?" Lucy suddenly beamed. Layla shook her head 'no' and Lucy's happiness died down. "Why?"

"He's in a far more different place." Lucy didn't understand what she met but nodded.

"I want to meet him." Lucy said, determined.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. That doesn't explain how you know he's your brother." Makarov suddenly said, interrupting the story.

"I was getting there." Lucy grumbled. "And please don't interrupt until I'm finished." She warned, glaring slightly. Makarov gulped and nodded.

"As I was saying..."

* * *

"Hey, mama." Lucy called out.

"Yes, dear."

Lucy walked into her mother's room and seat on the sofa next to the dresser where her mother was writing. Lucy sighed and wringled her hands in anxiety. Layla stopped her doing and put all her attention to her daughter. "Is there something wrong?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No, I came to ask... What is my nii-san like?..."

Layla moved her chair in front of Lucy and grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" Lucy nodded slowly.

"Your brother is a strong willed boy, always helping out with whatever he's got. He is very nice and tough. He never gave up, if he's either searching for something or wanting to accomplish something. He would have been happy to see his little sister, but..." Layla held back her tears and brought her hands to her face.

"What's nii-san's name?" Lucy said, climbing on her mother's lap and hugged her. "Don't cry, mama." Layla sniffed and smiled at Lucy.

"Your brother's name is...L-l-laxus..." Layla broke down crying her heart out. She couldn't take the pain her heart. Lucy hugged her mother tighter and mumbled softly, "Laxus-nii..."

**~End Flashback~**

"...and from then on I never met my brother until now." Lucy finished, staring up at the ceiling with tiny brink of tears in her eyes. Makarov nodded, trying to absord everything in.

"Have you ever thought of telling Laxus?" he asked cautiously, after a moment of silence. Lucy hestiated but nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday night I bumped into him and thought he looked so familiar. His scent, too. It's very distant but I can remember it from somewhere if my memory serves me right."

Makarov nodded in understanding, but gave her a curious glance. "Not to disappoint you, but how can he be your brother if he's is my grandson? You're not related to me nor my son." Lucy thought hard and nodded also.

"I don't know much about that, but I'll keep a sharp eye out for that. I'll maybe ask Laxus later."

"Alright, just be careful my dear. We don't want any troubles now do we."

"I understand. I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for listening and understanding the situation." Lucy stood from her seat and bowed slightly. Makarov smiled and leaned back on the chair.

"We're family, right? We'll listen to what the others have to say." Lucy smiled and left the office. She sat down at at the bar and observed the guild. She turned around to find Mira staring back at her with a genuine smile.

"Hey, again, Lucy."

"Hey, Mira."

"What did Master say?" Mira asked quite worried. Lucy smiled reassuringly and waved it off.

"Nothing really. It isn't that important anyway."

Before Mira could respond, the guild doors swung open to reveal the Thunder God Tribe. Everyone didn't mind and went back to their business. They walked up stairs and sat at their regular table.

_Now's my chance. _Lucy thought and stood up, heading for the second floor but was stopped by a concerned Mira. "Lucy, you're not allowed to enter that floor yet. Sorry."

"Oh, well, could you get Laxus to come down here."

"Uh, sure." Mira then walked updtairs and came down down with Laxus lagging behind. He then stood in front of Lucy, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. "What do you want, Blondie?"

Lucy's eye twitched, but took a deep breath. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Just get on with it."

Lucy clenched her fists, almost ready to punch his face even if she was her brother. _Calm down, Lucy. There's no time for you to have one of your little tantrums. But this isn't how mother described him._ Lucy thought. "But this isn't the place we should discuss it. It's more of a personal situation."

"And I have something to do with it?" Laxus asked, looking uninterested. Lucy stayed silent and walked away. Laxus stood there and watched her go until unwillingly following her. They walked out the backdoors of the guild and sat on at a table.

Lucy looked at Laxus carefully before looking up at the sky. "You know, I use to have someone very important to me." She saw Laxus flinch in the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly. "He was very important though I never met him, but I'm determined to. My mother told me he never gave up, always searching what he's looking for. She says he's nice, strong, and genuine. I was searching for him from days on end until now."

Laxus sat there frozen, taking in what she said. Before he could open his mouth, Lucy stared at him and asked, "Do you have someone important to you?" Laxus flinched twice that day, tried to look unhurt but failed miserably. "Why do you want to know?" He snorted, but his expressions him away.

"Because I think I found what I'm looking for." Lucy stated strongly. Laxus looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You." Lucy stated, tearing building up. Laxus' eyes widen and back up a little. Lucy then continued. "You're my long, lost brother." Laxus froze at those words. _Long lost brother. _Those words echoed in his head. He connected the pieces and a warm feeling bursted through him. She was the real Lucy, his little sister.

When he first met her, he wasn't so sure if that was her but shrugged off the feeling. Then she said her name, that made his world stop but he kept repeating that she wasn't her. But now he came to know that, she was indeed his little sister.

"L-lucy?" He crooked out slowly. Lucy threw herself at Laxus and hugged him like a big giant teddy bear, making the table and chair fall over. Laxus hugged her back, tears threatening to fall.

"I can't believe I finally found you." Lucy whimpered.

"Me either." Laxus whispered into her hair. He hugged her tighter and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, Luce. I didn't know it was you at first until now. I'm very sorry."

Lucy rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Let it all, Laxus-nii." That was it until Laxus' barrier broke and let loose all the tears. "Lucy..." He whispered.

"Laxus-nii..." Lucy pulled back and teared at his tear streaken face. "Let's be together all the time." She smiled. Laxus smiled for the first time in years and stood up bringing Lucy with him. He wiped his face along with Lucy.

"We should head back. Everyone is probably wondering where we ran off to." Lucy chuckled. Laxus nodded and they walked into the guild. No body seemed to notice their absent expect Mira. She walked up to them looking worried.

"Is everything alright?" Laxus and Lucy glanced at each other and nodded. Laxus cleared his throat and smiled.

"Lucy is my little sister." Everything in the guild halted and they stared at Laxus and Lucy.

"Lucy's your sister!" Natsu shouted.

"You got a problem." Laxus narrowed his eyes, his smile faultering. Natsu lit his fists on fire and jumped in front of them. "Fight me!" He said to Lucy.

Lucy smirked and chuckled. "I already did, and I won."

"No you didn't. We were both evenly tired. Plus, you ate my roar and had more of your power returned. It's not fair!" Natsu whined.

"It's my style, so there's nothing you can do about it."

"I want a rematch!"

Before Natsu could make a move, Laxus stood in front of Lucy and glared at him. "Not until you get through me first."

"Natsu! Are you guys fighting?" Erza suddenly threatened, her aura instantly turning dark. Natsu gulped and laughed nervously, patting Laxus' arm.

"N-no! Right, Laxus?"

Laxus grunted and brushed off his hand. He turned to guild and shouted, "What are you all looking at?" They all returned to their necessities in fear of angering the strongest mage.

"Don't you think that was too harsh?" Lucy asked, popping up beside him.

"Nope. And I forgot to ask, what magic do you use?"

"Dragon Slaying magic. I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer. That makes 5 Dragon Slayers in this guild now!" She cheered. Laxus' eyes widen, his jaw dropped slightly.

Lucy blinked and poked her brother. "Um, Laxus-nii? Are you alright?" His body fell over anime style, x's over his eyes. Lucy sweatdropped and looked at the Mira.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be bringing him to the infirmary now." Mira picked up Laxus with the help of the Thunder God Tribe, who finally gotten over their shock. When Laxus was gone, the guild stared at Lucy again, once again quiet.

Lucy smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "Let's party!"

The guild cheered and the party started.

* * *

**Wahh! This is a horrible chapter! Sorry for the longest update ever. But I hope you understand Lucy's past background of Laxus.**

***Anyways, I would like to thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Minna~! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	6. Twins of Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 6:** Twins of Sabertooth

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day, and Lucy was still fully awake, bouncy around the guild (not literally).

"This guild sure is crazy." Lucy muttered, staring at the bodies lying everywhere. "I could use some fresh air."

Lucy stepped out the guild and walked down the street, gazing at the night sky. She turned her head at the sound of a mother scolding her child. "Mama, but I want to stay longer."

"Honey, it's already past your bed time. We can't stay out here."

"Can we come go tomorrow?"

"Yes, but for now, let's head home." The mother and child walked off hand in hand.

"Ma..." Lucy whispered and looked start ahead. That was until she heard a commotion going on from her left. She rushed over and pushed through the crowd to see a blonde male punch the merchant.

Lucy was about to interfere but a brunette male gripped the blondes shoulder and held him back. She was able to pick up their conversation.

"This is not the time to play around."

"But Rogue, this guy-"

"Sting." The Rogue guy warned. The blonde sighed but narrowed his eyes at the merchant then turned his back. Rogue shook his head and followed Sting out of the crowd.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, taking a few backs back. _I need to keep an eye on those two. Especially that Sting guy. _She thought, walking in their direction. The busty blonde was a several feet behind the two males, and couldn't help but listen in on their conversation again. (A/N: Hey! She can't help it because her super ultra hearing.)

"You shouldn't have stopped me, Rogue. I could beat that guy in a second." Sting grumbled, placing his arms behind his head.

"We don't want to cause trouble in Magnolia." Rogue simply stated.

"Or is it because Fairy Tail resides here?" Sting mocked, and shook his head. "I didn't pick you to be scared of that guild, Rogue."

Lucy's ears perked up at the sound of her guild's name. Who exactly are they? How do they know Fairy Tail? She needed answers.

"No, I don't want to cause the destruction of this city." Lucy shivered at the emotionless expression on Rogue's face. _How can he not show expresses? Pretty creepy._

"Just admit, you're scared of those Fairy scums." Sting teased. Rogue glared at Sting and closed his eyes while walking. He suddenly stopped, making Lucy cease and Sting curious.

His eyes snapped open. "Someone is following us." They glanced behind them, but it was just empty space. Sting rolled his eyes. "You suck at lying." He deadpanned.

Rogue ignore him and sniffed the air; cherries, vanilla, and strawberries. But their was a very familiar scent mixed with it. Almost like Skiadrum's. "You smell that?" Sting followed his actions and nodded. They narrowed their eyes, clenching their fists, following the scent.

Lucy hid in the alley in her shadow form. That brunette's scent smelled very much like Skiadrum and the blonde like Weisslogia. Maybe these two are the dragon slayers Skia and Weiss were talking about when she was training.

Lucy felt their presence nearing closer, so she climbed up the wall of the building still in shadow form. She looked down and leaned against the railing stealthly.

Rogue and Sting followed the scent in an alley, but no one was seen. Rogue sniffed again and found it leading up the building. He gestured to Sting, and they nodded. Rogue shifted into shadow form and disappeared into the night.

Sting stood below waiting for the 'stalker' to make their move. _Why does she have Weisslogia's scent? No, it can't be._ He thought, glaring at the wall in front of him.

Lucy jumped back as she felt Rogue closer. She reverted back to her original form and jumped into the next alley behind her. She dashed out of the alley and ran down the street.

Sting quickly became alert and called up to Rogue. "She's heading to the forest!" Rogue nodded and followed after Sting, jumping building from building.

"The forest doesn't sound like a good idea, but oh well." She sprinted through the forest, dodging the vines and trees. She came to the edge of a cliff and cursed loudly.

Sting and Rogue meet up at a clearing and came to sudden stop at a cliff. They stood their guard and neared the blonde standing motionless. "I know who you are." She said.

They came to stop and Sting glared at her. "Oh really? Why were you stalking us anyway?" He retorted.

"Yes I do. I couldn't let someone talk about my guild disgracefully and beat a merchant without getting away with it." Lucy spat, turning around glaring.

"So you're part of Fairy Tail? Well, I would like to beat your ass then." Sting grinned mischievously, cracking his knuckles. Lucy growled and clenched her fists.

Rogue pushed Sting aside and calmly stared at her. "How do you know us?" Lucy calmed down a bit. At least this guy ain't an ignorant bastard.

"This is going to sound very weird, but I know your dragons."

The twins froze in shock trying to process the thought until Sting growled, "You know nothing! You're bluffing!"

"Why would I be bluffing? I even have evidence." Lucy snapped.

"Prove it!"

Lucy glared one last time before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A clear, luminous aura slowly picked up speed, surrounding her body. She placed her hands side of side in front of herself.

"Memory of Akkaki: Soi!"

A burst of wind knocked over the duo while memories flashed through their minds. From their childhood to when they destroyed their own dragons.

The blonde gained her composure and stood up straight. "Skiadrum and Weisslogia used this spell on me when I was younger, and I've gained their memories about you. Before you killed your own dragons! They did this before they left." Her voiced cracked.

The duo sat up with blank expressions and slowly stood up. Sting looked at her and sighed. "I guess that's enough to prove. But how do you know our dragons?"

Lucy was hesitant, but eventually gave in, glancing to the side. "I'm from the dragon realm. I was trained by all of the dragons, but I was especially close to your dragons, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, and most importantly, Ancologia."

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?"

"Apocalyse? What do you mean?"

"Several years ago, Fairy Tail went to Tenrou for their S-Class mission, but Ancologia nearly destroyed the island and its bystanders. Even Zeref was there." Sting stated, watching her reaction closely along with Rogue. Lucy clenched her fists, tears threatening to fall.

"Maybe that's why he left so suddenly. He was control by Zeref!"

The twins' gave her a sympathic look before shifting uncomfortably. _Please don't tell me she's going to cry._ They thought.

"Don't worry. I won't cry." Lucy chuckled. "You remind me so much of Skia and Weiss."

"What kind of dragon slayer are you?" Rogue asked carefully. Lucy smirked, and crossed her arms.

"An _Elemental_ Dragon Slayer." Lucy mocked, mainly to Sting. Sting's eye widen before narrowing.

"You're lying, blondie!" Lucy's eye twitched, her lips falling into a frown.

"What did you say?" Her voice dangerously low. Sting smirked, he can use this advantage to get a chance to fight her.

"It's really obvious you're lying, _blondie_."

"Not you to! God damnit!" Lucy ranted, steam rushing out her ears. "How many ridiculous nicknames am I going to get!"

"Let's fight. I will most certainly will win." Sting boasted. Rogue rolled his eyes but interved. "We still need the job to finish." Sting grumbled but complied anyway.

"Well, blondie, we got a job to finish. Let's go Rogue."

Lucy stomped her foot angerly, glaring holes into his back. "It's Lucy, asswhole!"

Sting ignored her and continued walking away. Rogue nodded his head and said, "Bye, Lucy. Don't bother listening to him." Then turned around.

"Bye, Rogue. It was nice meeting you, and some stupid _jackass_!" Lucy laughed, and smiled when she saw Sting throwing a fit from afar while Rogue shook his head. She watched them disappear from her sight and sighed.

"At least I met some dragon slayers." Lucy looked up to the sky. "They're probably watching me from the stars. I miss them so much."

"But for now, I need to head back to the guild." When she arrived, everyone was still passed out. "That's just really weird. Partying till they drop."

She walked into her room in the guild and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder where Ancologia is now?" She said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**~Somewhere~**

"Do you really think that is her?"

"Positive. I've been tracking her movements for quite a while now."

"When did he say to make our move?"

"In three months time. He wanted her to enjoy this world as she can."

* * *

**Why do I always update so late! I'm so angry with myself! But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for those who wanted Sting as her sibling. Also, I'll be sure to update Another Celestial Key faster.**

***Thank you for those who have reviewed! :)**

**Bye minna! ^^**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
